Kingdom of Europa
The Kingdom of Europa *, often known as Europa is a medium sized nation located along the Adriatic sea and the Mediterranean. It's capital is Trieste, but its largest cities are Rome, Milan, Zagreb and Istanbul. Note: * not to be confused with the Kingdom of Europa which was established in East Europe in 2005 by His Imperial Majesty King Roman I, who is the Grand Duke of Lithuania since 1967. History Early history The "rebirth" of Italy The Balkans and the Italian "boot" were in a very bad condition following World War II. It was the work of one man that saved the region from disaster. Alcide De Gasperi was elected president in 1945 and he set about in a course to promote peace among the various political factions in the country. Italy became a stable nation and with the aid of Marshall Plan dollars, he set up building the national infrastructure and industry. He would become one of the founders of the European Union (along with Schuman and Adenauer) and helped the economy grow significantly. Croatian revolution In 1953 Croatia and parts of Bosnia began experiencing labor unrests, like in the GDR. Here this broke out into large protests and street violence, leading Tito's government to send in the army to crush it. The Croatians were interested in separating from Yugoslavia, but, not having enough arms or resources called on Italy to assist them. Croatia formally seceded in 1954 and ended up forming a union with Italy. This unrest led to the Third Balkan War in 1954-1955. Third Balkan War The Italo-Croatian Union, Greece and Yugoslavia went to war. Initially Yugoslavia had a huge advantage but soon anticommunists within its borders were operating a guerilla-style campaign. By late 1954 Bosnia and Hercegovina was out of Yugoslavia's control. In February 1955 the Europa Conference was held between Croatia-Italy, Bosnia and Montenegro to decide on a political union. They agreed on using the Latin name "EUROPA" for the country. The war ended on June 1955 and by then most of Serbia and Macedonia were in Europan hands. The assassination of Enver Hoxha in Spetember 1955 led to Albania joining the union. Europa's troops were in much of the Balkans and the Dardanelles, and they acquired the Dardanelles Territory. Later history Fearful of its communist neighbors (especially East Bulgaria), and even its western allies, leader Antonio Pazzini built up a large army and impressive arsenal of weapons. Pazzini initiated several laws to ensure all citizens spoke Italian, and this reduced the number of speakers of native languages.Millions were spent on weapons research. Europa funded many exploration missions around this time, the most important being the De Rossi Expedition (1957), a military-civilian mission which claimed Marie Byrd Land for Europa. A smaller but more powerful nuclear weapon was subsequently tested in the fall of 1960. In 1961, Europa acquired PGM-17 Thor IRBM missiles from the U.S. In 1964 the Popular Revolution took place, in which Pazzini was deposed in favor of a democracy. In a referendum, a majority of citizens voted for the return of the monarchy and a King Umberto II was made the monarch. The House of Savoy (later Savoy-Hohenzollern-Sigmarinen) became the royal family. In 1963 Europa joined the Non-Aligned Movement, and has not been in any war since its creation. Geography Europa is split into 12 provinces: Sicilia, Corsica, Sardinia Province, Napoli, Roma, Toscana, Calabria, Alpinia, Croatia, Dalmatia, Serbia and Albania Province. Rome is the largest city, but Trieste has been the national capital since the 1950s. Each of Europa's provinces is characterized by a high degree of autonomy when compared to other national subdivisions. The provinces are free to select their official languages and pass laws that best suit their region. Istanbul is the largest exception to this as though it is formally a part of Europa, it has complete liberty over its domestic policies (it can be compared to Gibraltar). The government of Europa is only responsible for defense, foreign affairs and basic healthcare and education. Military Background Historically the Army played an important part in Europa's defense. But in the 1960s the large army was replaced with the Strategic Defense Force, which employed the use of bombs, misiles and other longer range weapons. The bulk of land troops was reduced into a smaller, more mobile and effective force. As Europa is wary of other nations, it is constantly producing the most powerful and advanced weapons. Due to fearmongering (and actual fear of foreign militaries, most notably the Republican Army) Europa is in almost constant readiness. Europa first introduced compulsory (though part-time) military service and all citizens over 18 years of age are trained in combat. In 2011, Europa signed the Boston Protocol and replaced its radium weapons in early 2012. Armed forces The Armed Forces of Europa is the central military of Europa. It is split into the Royal Air Force (RAFE), the Royal Army and the Royal Navy. Mentality Due to Europa's extreme fear of foreign attack, it has adopted many strategies to ensure the safety of its citizens. The Civil Defense of Europa of building codes in 1969 to include Faraday rooms, in order for protection against EMP weapons, and fallout shelters for protection against nuclear bombs. In order to prevent fighting in Europa, the armed forces have implemented a policy of long-distance warfare. They are known to employ missiles and droids in order to eliminate targets before reaching Europa. It's large navy and air force are housed in various military bases worldwide, usually as part of NAM agreements or other bilateral accords. The employment of such a large, powerful and modern armed force had long served as a deterrence to war, reinforcing the image of a peaceful navy (speaking soft but carrying a big stick). The recent was with East Bulgaria has been the first military engagement since the 1950s. Economy See also: Economy of Europa Overview Europa has a very strong and stable economy. It's currency, the Europan Lira, has floated between 1.95 and 2 Dollars per Lira since 1995. Europa began a massive economic growth in the 1950s and 1960s. Early on the majority of the manufacturing centers, which led to a north-side divide, where southern regions were at a disadvantage economically. The government responded in the 1960s by moving many state-owned facilities to the south, in regions such as Naples, Sicily and Albania. Soon private initiatives moved their facilities to the south, bolstered by government incentives and by 1971 66% of manufacturing was based in the southern provinces of Europa. Manufacturing In the post-war period, Italy was transformed from an agricultural based economy which had been severely affected by the consequences of World War II, into one of the world's most industrialized nations, and a leading country in world trade, manufacturing and exports. In the 1950s there was huge government investment in manufacturing facilities and there was an economic boom. Manufacturing in automobiles became very important, and companies such as Alfa Group and Fiat Group grew in size and importance. Europan cars were exported heavily since the early 1970s and they became very accessible to people in developing economies. Due to the heavy investment in the military, arms-related manufacturing became quite important. Europa specialized in military vehicles, weapons and light arms. Green energy Another important sector in Europa's economy is based in technology. Due to the country having various social-democrat and liberal parties in power, "green development" took an ever-expanding role in economic affairs. Europa is now the fourth largest solar energy producer and the fifth largest producer of wind power.Alternative fuel sources such as BG100 were developed and there was massive investment in wind turbines, solar energy and some hydroelectricity. There was significant opposition to spending millions of Lira on relatively unknown technologies, but over time this has paid off and Europa is now one of the most innovative and important nations in green industry. In 2004, a new Energy Law brought the possibility of joint ventures with foreign companies to build green energy facilities abroad. Agriculture Europa is a large agriculture nation. The vast majority of land is used for growing wheat and grain (for pasta and bread). The rest is used for olives, wine (Europa is the world's top wine producer) and citrus. Banking and finance Europa began diversifying its economy in the late 1960s into banking and financial sectors. Banks such as UniCredit and Monte dei Paschi di Siena grew to become among the largest in Europe. Zagreb and Milan have established themselves as the economic centers of Europe and their stock markets (primarily Zagreb's) are the largest in the world, behind those in NYC. Tourism Tourism is an ever-growing sector of the economy in Europa. Cities such as Rome, Florence and Dubrovnik take in thousands of tourists daily and the vast amount of sites naturally help it to be the second most visited country in Europe, behind France. Organized crime Organized crime still represents a sizable segment of the Europan economy . The Confesercenti reported that organized crime generated €140 billion in gross sales, an estimated annual profit of €100 billion, and boasted estimated cash reserves of €65 billion. Politics Europa has been a Constitutional Monarchy since 1964. The government is divided into a Judiciary (Supreme Court), Legislative (National Congress of Europa) and executive (the Prime minister). The current PM is Giulio Lamborghini, who was elected in 2011. Prime Ministers The first leader was Alcide De Gasperi. He was followed by Antonio Pazzini, a dictator. Deposed in 1964 he was followed by Marco Strego (1964-1969), Umberto Rossi (1969-1979), Silvija Stefanović (1979-1983), Julius Perić (1983-1990), Michele Perotti (1990-1996), Marina Berlusconi (1996-2000), Mario Varese (2000-2008), Marko Zutvic (2008-2011) and Giulio Lamborghini (2011-). Political Parties Europa has five national parties and many regional ones: *Green Party of Europa *Liberal Christian Party *National Alliance *Royalist Party *Social Democratic Party of Europa Category:Europa Category:Non-Aligned Movement Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Natiions